Chivalrous
by xFallenChanx
Summary: She thought he was chivalrous./Nejiten for jolteonforever/Written by Angel;


Pairing: NejiTen  
Requested by:**jolteonforever**

Chivalry**  
**

* * *

"Here's the cool thing, after you conjugate deber, you don't have to conjugate the following verb."

Tenten stared blankly at the board where her Spanish 1 teacher was writing out an example. Another language just wasn't her thing. The only reason she took this class was because Temari begged her to. Said bitch was snoring in the back of the classroom.

"Okay, so do the chapter review on page ciento setenta y tres."

Tenten scanned the poster on the wall and found what page it was on. One hundred seventy three. She flipped to the page.

"Why couldn't she just say one hundred seventy three?" hissed Tenten.

"Because this is Spanish."

Tenten blushed, thinking the teacher heard her. She looked over and found Neji Hyuuga watching her. She blinked slowly. She had been sitting beside the popular football player since the beginning of the year and he hadn't as so much talked to her, except a polite: "Can I have a piece of paper" every now and again.

"If she didn't speak some Spanish," he continued, "we'd never learn anything."

"Psh. Like I'm ever going to learn anything." blurted Tenten. She really hated it when she spoke before she thought.

He said nothing and stared at her for a moment.

"Neji," called the teacher. "Can you tell me what 'Roberto va al mercado a comprar algunas bebidas.' means?"

Tenten was glad when Neji looked away and translated the sentence. For what, she didn't know.

-

The next day in Spanish, Neji asked to compare his answers to hers. This confused the bun haired girl greatly. Everyone knew Neji Hyuuga was the smartest Sophomore at Konoha High.

"My answers?" asked Tenten. "You've got to be kidding."

Neji shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand. Tenten handed him her paper, suddenly self conscious about her hand writing.

What is he thinks I'm a total idiot?, mused Tenten. She studied him as he read over her paper. He is so beautiful, thought Tenten. She blinked slowly.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered.

Neji handed her paper back. "Do you always talk to yourself?" he asked.

Tenten slumped onto her desk.

-

"I saw Neji talking to you yesterday in Spanish." comment Temari. Tenten looked at her.

"Uh huh..." replied Tenten. They were walking to lunch together, late as usual.

Temari stepped in front of her. "Don't 'uh huh' me like it's nothing. THE Neji Hyuuga was talking to YOU."

Tenten stepped back. "Excuse me? So what if he was? And what's wrong with me? Why are you so shocked that he was?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "I'm not." she replied. "Everyone else is. Seems the whole school thinks Neji likes you."

Tenten blushed. "What?!"

"Yea," explained Temari. "On my way to Geometry this morning, Ino, Sakura, and Karin were talking about it. Karin said she heard that Neji gave you his number and Ino said she heard Neji walked you to class everyday."

"That's so not true." growled Tenten.

Temari shrugged and began walking toward the cafeteria again. "You know, rumors and all."

Tenten followed. "Promise not to tell anyone?" she whispered. Temari nodded as they sat down at a table in the main back. Tenten cleared her throat, "Well I think I might-"

"Temari!"

Temari growled low in her throat and turned to face her brother. "What the fuck do you want, freak?" demanded Temari.

Kankuro grinned and greeted Tenten, she waved back, trying to be polite. Everyone knew Kankuro had a crush on the bun haired girl.

"I need a ride home."

"Take the damn bus." spat Temari.

Tenten laughed. "What she means is why."

"I left third period to skip and go down to the new McDonalds, but Gaara's car wouldn't start." explained Kankuro. "He'll kill me when he finds out so I'm asking for a ride home today."

"I'll cry at your funeral." rudely promised Temari.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I'll give you a ride." Kankuro's eyes flashed and he grinned at her perversely. Tenten flushed a bright pink. "No!" she cried. "Not like that!"

Kankuro winked at her. "It's a date." he said. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Get a fucking life, retard!" yelled Temari at Kankuro's fleeting figure.

Tenten giggled. "Why are you so mean to your brothers?"

Temari grinned. "Who else would make their life a living hell, if not me?" Temari faced her again. "So..." she drawled. "What where you going to say?"

Tenten opened her mouth to answer but the dell rang. Instead she said, "Spanish time."

Temari cursed.

-

Even though Neji hadn't talked to her the whole period, Tenten could feel him. It was like her body was aware of every move he made.

Tenten was sorry the bell rang for the next period. She began putting her books in her tote bag. A small sound drew her attention to her desk. Neji had dropped a small piece of paper on her desk. He smirked at her and walked away.

Temari appeared at her side. "Well?" she demanded. "What does it say?"

Tenten unfolded it and read the contents.

_Eight p.m._

_555-6969_

_-Neji_

"Is that his number?" asked Tenten.

Temari slapped the back of her head. "Hell to the fucking yes." she replied. "You just got Hyuuga Neji's phone number!"

Tenten blushed.

"Aren't you going to be late?" asked the Spanish teacher. She pointed to the clock above her board.

Tenten sighed. "Mr. Yaki is going to kill me..."

-

_**7:59**_

Tenten walked around her room in circles.

_**8:00**_

She picked up her cordless phone. And sat it back down. Up, down, up down.

_**8:01**_

She quickly dialed the numbers and put the phone to her ear. As soon as she heard his deep voice, she shrieked and hit the 'end' button. Tenten mentally scolded herself.

"What's wrong with me?" Tenten asked herself. "Why am I acting like a little schoolgirl?"

She quickly dialed again.

It rang for what seemed like forever.

"Hello."

"Uh Hello." breathed Tenten, "Can I speak with Neji?"

"Are you going to hang up on me again?"

Tenten moaned, "I'm so sorry about that."

"Apology accepted, Tenshi."

Tenten blinked. "Okay then, Hyuuga." She could practically hear Neji smirking.

"Let's get down to business, then. I need a Spanish tutor."

Tenten gaped. "Whoa, Hyuuga. You need a Spanish tutor? I'm not as dumb as I look here, okay? There's something going on."

"Hinata has been doing my Spanish homework since the beginning of the year. Ever since I forbade her to date that Uzumaki freak, she won't help me."

"I don't blame her." blurted Tenten...again. "And who says forbade anymore? I mean come on, Hyuuga."

"I'm an old fashioned guy, you might say."

Tenten giggled. "Does that mean you open doors for girls and pull their chairs out for them before they sit down? I thought chivalry was dead."

"I'm one in a million." He scoffed slightly. "Now can you help me or not?"

Tenten really thought for a moment. "I don't know if I have the time..."

"I'll pay you."

"No you won't!" yelled Tenten. "I'll do it. You can come home with me every Tuesday and Thursday. Sound good?"

"Understood."

An awkward silence followed, causing Tenten to bite her lip. "Um, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Probably. Goodnight, Tenshi."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Bye Hyuuga."

As soon as she hit the 'end' button, she dialed a number she knew by heart. On the four ring, her best friend picked up. "Guess what, Temari!?" she gushed into the phone.

--

"It's nothing great, but here's my room; where we'll be working." Tenten held open her bedroom door and gestured for Neji to come in. He hesitated for a moment but began to quietly analyze her room.

It was about medium size with a king sized canopy bed in the middle of the opposite wall. A large desk that held a stylish laptop and a small lamp sat in the left corner next to the door. A closed door, which Neji presumed as a closet, was on the right. The color scheme was lime green, orange, and violet.

"It smells like green tea in here." commented Neji, he took a seat on the chair in front of the computer desk.

Tenten flushed. "I have an unhealthy addiction to tea. Sorry if it bothers you."

Neji smirked. "Not at all. Shall we get to work?"

Tenten nodded, afraid to speak. Her voice might give away her nervousness, for she had never been alone with a boy. In her room for that matter. She fumbled in her tote bag and pulled two Spanish text books, paper and pencils.

Without making eye contact with the popular football player, Tenten sat the supplies on the available space of her desk. Neji's hand covered her own before she could pull it away. Blushing a crimson red, she jerked her hand away. "I'll be r-right back." she stammered. "I need to get another chair."

Neji watched her practically run from the room and sighed. Female just wasn't his forte. Here he was acting to be mentally handicapped in Spanish just to get closer to a girl he barely knew. Hormones were definitely getting to him. Just thinking about Tenten's outfit; which consisted of a dark green tank top that fitted very nicely over her well developed breasts and blue jean shorts that stopped mid thigh, letting her bronzed legs that never seemed to end, parade nicely to anyone who bothered to take a second glance. Not that he was looking.

Tenten reentered the room, her face back to it's regular color and a sober look deep in her caramel eyes. She smiled warmly at him and sat in her chair beside him. "Okay, she wanted us to have this worksheet to be turned in by tomorrow. So let's start with this." Tenten laid the worksheets in front of herself and Neji.

Neji only smirked and listened to her awkward teachings.

--

"Spill all." demanded Temari. Tenten grinned and put a single finger to her lips. Temari huffed like a child and pouted. "Be like that. You'll spill later."

--

Tuesdays and Thursdays never seem to come fast enough for Tenten. She found herself spraying an extra dose of perfume on herself and she stood in front of her closet everyday, trying to find the perfect outfit. She was over thinking things. Which she normally never did. Temari actually commented about it one day.

They had been eating lunch, Tenten was listening to Temari complain about her new crush, a freshman by the name of Shikamaru Nara.

Temari leaned in closer to share a secret from prying ears. She blinked and smirked at Tenten. "You smell good." she said.

Tenten studied her for a moment. "Are you saying that I normally stink?"

"No." replied Temari. "You just smell extra good today. Any reason why?"

An image of Hyuuga Neji instantly formed in Tenten's mind. She tried to fight back a blush and lifted her chin defiantly. "Why can't I smell good?"

"Denial." murmured Temari. "And you've been dressing cute for the past week, what's up with that?"

Tenten frowned. "Can't a girl be cute without twenty questions?!"

"Not unless she's falling for a football player!" sung Temari.

Tenten gasped and grabbed a handful of rice.

And that's how the food fight began.

--

_Tuesday_

"Hey guys!" greeted Tenten's mom, Hitomi. Her head was in the crack of the door. "Do you want anything? Tea? Sushi?"

Tenten inwardly sighed and nodded, not bothering to ask Neji. "Sure mom."

Hitomi grinned and kicked the door open, revealing a tray of sushi and two glasses of green tea. Neji imagined Hitomi looked just like Tenten at her daughters age. Hitomi sat the tray down and exited with an "Yell if you need me!"

Tenten picked up a shrimp and rice piece and plopped it in her mouth. She savored the taste and glance at Neji. He sipped his tea and met her glance with a smirk of his own. He reached up suddenly and yanked her buns until they fell down in a mound of chestnut locks. Tenten immediately reached to put her buns back up but Neji halted her hand with his own. Tenten looked into his eyes and felt memorized at the endless abyss of white.

"I like it down."

Tenten studied him. "Okay then. Let's get back to this." Nothing could have stopped the wild beating of her heart.

--

_Thursday_

"I'm going to give you a dress."

"Voy le a regular un vestido ti te."

Tenten grinned. "Good enough." She closed the book. "We're done for today."

Neji glanced outside her window. "It's still daylight."

Tenten nodded. "Uh huh." She began to stick her papers in the back of the book. With a jolt, she realized something was on her thigh. Looking down, she found a pale hand slightly grouping her thigh. Her first instinct was to punch him and her second instinct was to pass out. She shyly looked into his eyes as his hand found it's way under the bottom of her t-shirt.

"Neji." whispered Tenten. "What are you doing?"

His hand halted and began to massage her skin. She was so soft.

Tenten began to lose herself to his touches. Her world became hazy and filled with lighting feelings.

A sudden knock on the door jerked the two apart.

Hitomi's grinning face appeared. "Snacks?" she asked.

Neji stood. "No thank you, . I should be going."

Hitomi nodded and moved away from the door to allow passage of the young man.

After he left, Hitomi took Neji's seat and took her daughter's hand. "Tenten, I know you like that boy…"

--

_Tuesday_

Awkward. That one word described how Tenten felt as she opened her bedroom door to let Neji in. Ever since last Thursday, the memories of his caresses haunted her day and night.

"Tenten!"

Tenten smiled apologetically at him. "What?!" she yelled back.

"I'm going to run to the bus station to pick up your cousin, I'll be back later!"

Tenten grinned. "Okay!"

"I'll call you!"

"'Kay! Bye mom!" Tenten waited until she heard the front door shut before shutting her own door. A hard chest pressed her against her door suddenly. A gasp escaped her lips. "Neji?!"

"Where were we?" he huskily whispered into her ear. She felt her bun ties being jerked out and the weight of her hair tumbled down her back,

Tenten pushed off the door and faced him. "What are you doing to me?" she asked. "My mom trusts me to do the right thing, I-"

Neji pressed his lips to hers in a sudden rush of panic. What if she denied him? This feeling she caused in him was like a painful pleasure. Killing as it lit his world up in a frenzy of an ecstasy of emotions. As he felt her lips move against his, a new hope bloomed. Maybe she wouldn't deny him after all.

He kissed his way to her ear. "This is the right thing."

Pleasure overcame Tenten's mind. All rational thought disappeared as soon as his hand grasped the bottom of her shirt and slowly peeled it from her body.

"I hope so." murmured Tenten.

--

Laying on her sweat drenched sheets, Tenten glanced at her alarm clock. Her mom would be home in thirty or so minuntes. She glanced over at Neji and felt a wave of regret was over her. She was saving her first time for her husband, not a man/boy in high school. He didn't even tell her he loved her.

"Neji." called Tenten. It seems having sex takes a lot out of a guy. He stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled at her and she felt her heart speed up again.

He frowned. "Do you regret it?"

Tenten nearly gasped. No use lying to him, thought Tenten. "Yes. But I only regret that I didn't wait. But, my first time was with you. I'm glad." From under the covers, Tenten felt a hand beginning to massage her breasts. With a red face, Tenten scooted away from the smirking Neji. "Pervert!" She hissed.

Neji's smirk widened. "But that's what boyfrinds are supposed to do to their girlfriends."

Tenten looked away. "Is that what we are?" she asked quietly.

Neji reached over and forced her to look at him. "Only if you want to be."

Tenten nodded. "Yes." Neji pulled Tenten close and kissed her roughly. After they parted, Tenten's breath was ragged and coming in short supply. She saw Neji's smirking face and glared at him. "I thought you were chivalrous. You were supposed to wait until we were married."

Somehow, the thought of marrying Tenten didn't bother him at all. Neji smirked. "I stop being chivalrous when a beautiful girl sticks her hand down my-"

"Hyuuga!" yelled Tenten. She picked up a lime green pillow and threw it at his head. She grinned at the sound of his naked body hitting the floor.

* * *

Cliche! Lord something wrong with mehhhhhhh!

So I was in Walmart and this girl was wearing a NejiTen shirt! I walked up to her and was like, "ZOOMG! I luff your shirt!"

Instant BFF.


End file.
